


Sorting Hats and Masks

by PalauMaggot



Series: Shake Liberally [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce's trip to Hogwarts as first years, their meeting, their ride on the train and the Sorting Hat ceremony.<br/>Tony Stark has a legacy that he doesn't want to be apart of and Bruce is trying to get over his own muggle born status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Hats and Masks

Tony pushed his cart in the train station by himself. His parents weren’t bothered with the fact that it was his first time and he was only eleven years old. They had important things to do after all.

Jarvis had been nice enough to drive him to the train station but since the butler was a muggle, Howard had forbid Tony from telling him the truth about Hogwarts.

Tony swallowed his nervousness down and glanced up at the platforms again. He was getting close. He started to look for anyone else that looked out of place and his grip on the handle bars tightened when he did.

There was another boy to his right, a few yards in front of him. He looked a bit lost as well. Tony decided to swerve over and walk beside him. He grinned past his queasy stomach and started to talk, “Is it your first time too? I mean, I’m assuming because of the fact that you don’t have any colors on that you haven’t been sorted yet.”

The other boy looked shocked for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, my parents were busy so they told me how to get onto the platform.”

Tony nodded, “Mine too, I’m Tony.” He left his last name out of it since the name ‘Stark’ wasn’t something he wanted to broadcast to anyone.

“Bruce.” The other boy started to slow down and came to a stop to look at the brick in front of them, “So this is it.” Bruce paused and looked at Tony out of the corner of his eyes, “Did you want to go first?”

Tony was staring at the wall and shrugged, “I’m okay with whatever.”

Bruce smiled secretly to himself, “Good, because if it’s just a real wall then I don’t want to look like the kid who ran into it on accident and embarrass myself.”

Tony laughed out loud and turned to stare at Bruce. He was really starting to like the other kid, “Fair enough.” He tilted his cart so that he had a straight shot and took a small breath to ready himself, “See you on the other side Brucie-bear.”

The other boy’s laughter followed Tony as he went through the enchanted brick wall.

* * *

 

The train ride was both calming and stress-inducing for Tony. The green scenery was nice, the company of Bruce was nice and they talked for basically the entire way to the castle. Tony kept his last name from slipping out in fear that Bruce would shun him away.

The Stark name is associated with Howard Stark weaponry. Howard went to school and was very successful however he wasn’t content with the jobs that most wizards and witches settle for. He did research in the muggle world and found that the weapons business was a growth industry. He figured out how to infuse magic with the weapon technology and made money.

Stark is the leading name in weaponry and one of the most influential, rich and popular in the muggle world.

The Stark name in the wizarding world is the exact opposite.

And Tony was dreading the judgement that would no doubt come his way.

“So Tony, which house do you think you’ll be sorted into?” It was an innocent enough question, one that would be asked by anyone. And Tony just gave him a shrug as his father’s words echoed through his mind.

_’If you’re not sorted into Slytherin, you can go somewhere else during your breaks.’_

_’If you’re not in Slytherin then you’re no son of mine.’_

_’Only successful wizards are placed into Slytherin.’_

If Tony had any say in where he was placed, he would want it to be Slytherin just to keep his father off of his back. It would be one less thing to be punished about. But he would also prefer to be as far away from being labeled his father’s son as well so he kept most of it to himself, “What about you?”

Bruce shrugged but he seemed nervous about something, “Hey Tony, can I tell you something?” He was fiddling with his glasses and avoiding eye contact.

Tony gave Bruce his full attention, “Yeah dude, go ahead.”

Bruce took a deep breath and cleared his throat, “Both of my parents are muggles.” He said it quickly and kept looking at the floor as if Tony was going to disappear from the room. Then he realized that since Bruce was a muggle-born wizard he was probably expecting most people to make fun of him.

Tony reached out and placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, “Cool, my mom is a muggle too.” He saw the other glance back up and give him a relieved smile. Tony sighed and leaned back into his seat, if only he could come clean about who he was like Bruce just did.

 _Coward_.

Tony couldn’t help the thought that went through his head as he lapsed back into conversation with Bruce. With every mile towards the castle Tony felt dread settle in his stomach, pretty soon he was going to lose this anonymity. Soon he was going to have to put up the walls to keep out everyone.

Soon he was going to have to act like his father to keep everyone away.

* * *

 

They left their things in the train, took amazing boats to the castle, and gathered in the hall. Tony swallowed when the professor held up the sorting hat and explained what it did. He glanced to Bruce who had a small amount of excitement in his eyes. Tony didn’t want to watch the kinship that they had created get destroyed when they called his name.

One by one the kids were called up and sorted, some took a bit longer than others, when Bruce was called he nervously went up to the hat and Tony nodded at him when he sat in the chair. He was happy when Bruce was placed in Ravenclaw. Tony probably clapped the loudest.

A Steven Rogers was called and a small kid stepped up to the chair, Tony went back to focusing on his own deep breaths and as the names kept going he felt his hands start to shake. It was only a matter of time now.

“Anthony Stark.”

Tony was staring at the ground and noticed with an internal wince that the entire hall went quiet. The kids still waiting were looking around with wide eyes and after a deep breath Tony stepped forward and up the stairs. He kept his eyes on the ground and closed his eyes when the hat settled on top of his head.

_Well, well isn’t this an interesting thing…_

Tony swallowed and thought back, ‘ _Only_ _interesting_ _if_ _you_ _make_ _it_. _Otherwise_ _I’m_ _just_ _another_ _kid_ _waiting_ _to_ _be_ _sorted_.’ He thought it with enough contempt that he hoped it would come off as genuine.

The hat’s laugh echoed through his head, _’Oh Anthony, I can tell that you are nothing like your father. I would put you in Ravenclaw but it seems as if you would have something to say about that.’_

Tony opened and blinked his eyes at the floor in front of him, ‘ _You’re letting me choose?_ ’ He would love to be a Ravenclaw and he was ecstatic about the possibility of being in a different house. Then he remembered about his father and his heart fell again. ‘ _Slytherin_.’

_Fear is a strong emotion Anthony. It can influence choices that might not be the best for you in the long run._

’ _Put_ _me_ _in_ _Slytherin_.’ Tony argued back. He was only eleven years old, he couldn’t handle his father already and with another thing piled on top he didn’t think that he would be able to survive. He closed his eyes against the tears that were starting to gather and took a deep breath, ‘ _Please_.’ He thought desperately.

“Slytherin!”

Tony was relieved and then the hat said something in his mind again as he was taken off of his head, ’ _Not_ _my_ _choice_ , _Anthony_.’

Tony looked up to his house and realized that no one was cheering. He relaxed his shoulders and put up his walls. Tony calmly got off of the stool and went to the table with a small smirk and a quirked eyebrow. When he sat he glanced up to across the hall and immediately locked eyes with Bruce. He was looking confused. Tony just gave him a fake wave and looked back to the last few kids being sorted when he saw the girl next to Bruce lean over and start whispering in his ear. Tony chose to avert his eyes and ignore the other. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if the look turned to disgust.

With that final thought his mask settled in place. Seven years would be over before he knew it. (He hoped.)


End file.
